oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Orimoto
Kaori Orimoto 'is Hachiman's former classmate in middle school. She is currently a student at Kaihin Sougou High School. Her rejection of Hachiman Hikigaya left a scar in his life which is mentioned directly and indirectly throughout the Light novel. Appearance In the light novel, it is said that she has a perm with a short bob curly hairstyle. In the anime, Kaori has brown eyes and short, wavy/curly hair. She is seen wearing the uniform of Kaihin Sougou High School which composes of a white dress shirt, a light blue sweater with two dark blue lines at the top, and a red tie under a navy blue blazer. Personality She is blunt and speaks her mind without hesitation. She tends to speak freely without any consideration towards the person she is speaking to, especially the one she consider of low social status. Her main personality flaw was that she would base the person she had an acquaintance via rumors and gossips, and thus failed to see what Hachiman actually is. Another example of this can be seen, as Kaori assumed Hachiman to be dating one of the service club members from Hayama's description which she tries to confirm at Christmas collaboration event from Hachiman. In Hachiman's words, Kaori was what you would call a self-proclaimed big sister figure and was the type of person to meddle in others' affairs. She would go through the trouble of putting herself out there just so there wasn’t an invisible wall erected between you and her. It's stated that Hachiman believes that she has acted the same towards everyone since middle school, even towards people she had no interest in. Hachiman believes he misunderstood this facade of her personality in middle school and misinterpreted as her having some interest in him. Kaori is also capable of admitting her flaws, as shown in Episode 10 of season 2 ( adapted from Light novel ), where she indirectly admits her wrongs in seeing Hachiman. It is revealed in later episodes that she is not good with English vocabulary and arbitrarily agrees with the majority. She is presented to be more observant in the light novel but a little shallow in the anime version. Abilities Inspite of the flaw in her personality of judging people in the past, at the current time line, she is shown to be more observant. As she too can see the flaws in the planing committee, also she can understand the reason behind Hachiman and Yukino's action in the planing committee etc. In episode 12 of season 2, she was shown to make chocolates. Any other abilities are yet to be shown. History 'Light novel version Orimoto Kaori was introduced in Volume 8 of the Light Novel. It is described that one of the main reasons why Hachiman is reluctant to make friends is because of his past experience with Orimoto Kaori. As middle school classmates, Hachiman confessed his feelings towards Kaori and consequently had his feelings rejected. Even though many incidents are implied with various girls in Hachiman's past, Orimoto Kaori is the only girl named to whom he openly confessed his feelings to. It is explained how Hachiman got her contacts in Volume 2 Chapter 1. He recalls how innocent he was not to notice the pity of receiving her number until she stopped replying his text after two weeks. She only exchange her contacts after witnessing every girl avoiding such situation of exchanging contact with Hachiman and it was also mentioned that he heard her talking to her friend about how Hachiman constantly texting her and wish that he would stop, when her friend said that Hachiman may have feelings for her, Kaori displayed disgust at the slightest thought of that happening, hurting Hachiman. Both in anime version and light novel version, when Yui asked for Hachiman for his contact info he explained his experience in texting the girls of middle school obviously her, Hachiman describes her to be a healthy and reserved girl, that when he texted her at seven in the evening he got a reply the next morning that said, ‘Sorry, I was asleep~ see you at school~’, and Hachiman also added that she was so discreet and graceful that talking to him in the classroom was embarrassing for her. But Yukino understand his in dept meanings and stated bluntly that she ignored Hachiman texts by pretending to be asleep and her interaction to Hachiman in class hints that she feels uncomfortable and disgust in talking to Hachiman in front of others in class. 'Anime version' In Volume 1 chapter 5 it was mentioned that Kaori in middle school rejects Hachiman by saying… “I like Hikigaya-kun and you’re really nice, but going out with you is a bit… can’t we just be friends?” . It is shown in the anime adaptation in season 1 Episode 1 without mentioning her name, where she reject Hachiman with a surprise and disturbed feeling in the face by saying "lets be friends". But she never spoke to him again. According to Hachiman, he got her mail address out of pity or some other reason. He would text her for foolish reasons and anxiously wait throughout the night sleepless for her replies that may or may not come. But Kaori explains to Haruno that they never talked before indicating that she didn't recognize Hachiman as a person whom she talks to. It was mentioned that Kaori appeared to be friendlier with Hachiman in earlier times but it was ruined after Hachiman's confession. As stated in first season, she never spoke to him again and that she ignored him. Hachiman explains to Tobe, the aftermath of a confession by using his confession to Kaori in the past as an example. By comparing Tobe's current situation with Hina. According to earlier Volumes and Episode 1 of season 1, Hachiman confessed to Kaori in an empty classroom, but according to the gossiping girls of Hachiman's middle school shown in Episode 1 of season 2 (adapted from Volume 8), Hachiman confessed to Kaori by text, the later is likely to be a rumor. Even though no one was around during the time of the confession, the entire incident had spread like wildfire in class the next morning and thus became a laughable story making Hachiman realize that there are bottoms even for people at the bottom. Since then, Hachiman has tried not to get involved with anything relating to anyone and began to develop his ultimate pessimistic attitude within a thick shell he created outside of himself, in order to prevent himself from getting hurt again. It is likely that Kaori told someone or a group about the Hachiman's confession which was private and thus Kaori started the gossip to which Hachiman describes as disappointment. Hachiman vows after middle school( likely of this event) never to misunderstand, mistake, or assume something anymore. Plot However, his old wound started bleeding again after he meets her again at a cafe with Haruno. Kaori also frankly told Haruno about Hachiman's confession which Hachiman tries to sweep under the mattress.She also showed interest in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman and Haruno. Once Hayato came to the cafe she completely ignored Hachiman till the end. Kaori and her friends also exchanged contact I.Ds with Hayato. But no exchange was mentioned in the novel between Hachiman and the girls. Hachiman wasn't informed or invited to the outing which surprised Hayato. But Hachiman was well aware of not being invited as a pretext. Double date Haruno set them up in a double date, however Hachiman refuses to go claiming to be not invited. But Hayato forced Hachiman to come along by Haruno's persuasion. Their date was witnessed by Yumiko, Hina, Tobe, Isshiki, Yukino and Yui. The date was first scheduled at the week ends but was changed to week days by Hayama's influence to nullify Hachiman's excuse of not coming.The date plan was to watch movie, shopping. The girls line up their phase with Hayama and chatted along their way with him while Hachiman followed them two steps back without speaking or stating any opinion.It was clear that Hachiman had no idea of the date plans. In the theater Hayama is seated between the girls with Hachiman seated next to Kaori.It was mentioned that the girls chatted with Hayama till the theater lights dimmed. Kaori also expressed her surprise to Hachiman of watching a movie with him. She also adds with a held up laughter that their middle school friends would freak out, if they witnessed it. Throughout the date Hachiman acted as a supplement not getting in their way. Kaori belittled Hachiman while praising Hayato in comparison by recollecting Hachiman's past, behaviors and Choice, using it as a source of joke or laughter. Kaori also used Hachiman as a mean to keep the flow of conversation going. At the end of shopping, when Hayama asked their choice of restaurant, to which Chika answers anything would be fine. However, Kaori directed the question to Hachiman in a ridiculing tone, when Hachiman answered his choice to be saize, Chika gaze became apathetic while Kaori burst out laughing. Hayama negotiated for a nearby café. In the cafe, the girls praised Hayama's choice and openly poked fun at Hachiman's choice with Chika joining Kaori. The date ended in disaster as Hayato coldly told the girls not to judge people by their appearance and that Hachiman has befriended girls who are far better than both of them in high school.Pointing Yukino and Yui who arrived to the spot by Hayama's request. This caused them to be ashamed at their actions and took their leave immediately. Before leaving, Kaori took a look at both Yui and Yukino in wonder, which made her think that she may have been wrong about Hachiman all the time. Christmas collaboration event Kaori again runs into Hachiman in Christmas collaboration joint event by both of their schools, where she learned a little more about Hachiman. Kaori maintained her casual and friendly appearance to Hachiman and was more considerate in her words than before. It was mentioned that she volunteered for her friend in the participation of planning committee. In the planning committee she gave her approval constantly for every idea thrown with a thumbs up without seeing the possibility of execution. Kaori seems to be surprised by Hachiman's way of handling the planning committee and wonders if he was in the student council back in middle school, even-though she already knows the answer. She also inquires about his relationship with Iroha and the other two girls whom she met at the cafe, to which he clarifies as clubmates; causing Kaori to burst into laughing. It was greatly hinted that she didn't have any single interest in the Christmas event, as she agreed with all her classmates' ideas and didn't pose an objection. However, it was mentioned in the light novel that she too was aware of the flaws of the planning committee but goes along with it any way After a firm decision was set by the planing committee by the criticism of the planing committee by Hachiman and Yukino, Kaori met up with Hachiman again. She bought a canned drink for Hachiman and explained her wrongs in the past treatment of Hachiman. She finally expressed her praise for Hachiman and the other girl (Yukino) for inducing the committee to set things straight. In Light novel volume, this scene proceeds as both Kaori and Hachiman cycle their way to their respective house. It was clear that Kaori didn't know anything, including the names of Yukino and Yui even after the end of the event, as she address them as the girls close to Hachiman. Pre-Valentine's day collaboration event of cooking class Kaori was also a participant in making valentine chocolate in the event. In the anime, it was shown that while Kaori borrowed a mold for the chocolate from Hachiman. She inquires if she ever gave any valentine chocolate to Hachiman in the past with the tone, suggesting that she really had no idea they weren't close, attracting curious looks from Yukino, Yui, Iroha, Saki and surprising Tamanawa as well (possibly having a crush on Kaori). When Hachiman replies that she didn't, she promises to give Hachiman some this time, after a casual laugh. These words earn her a jealous glare from both Yui and Yukino. Hachiman recollect his past with Orimoto, who was the type who would give obligatory chocolate to whoever it was as long as they asked. But Hachiman was somehow not in that category and wondered how he took it back then. In Light novel, she was mentioned to made some valentine chocolate which she given some to Hachiman and her fellow peers Quotes * " I am watching movie with Hikigaya, If people from middle school hears about this,they'd freak out" '' Kaori to Hachiman.'' * "Sore aru (Preach it)" Kaori agreeing to the planing committee * "That's all in the eye's of the beholder" Kaori describing her perspective of Hachiman, in comparison of his past Trivia * Kaori is the first person mentioned in the series with whom Hachiman exchanged contact IDs with, but it is unsure whether Kaori keeps her contacts of Hachiman all the way to now. * Kaori is the reason for Hachiman that he hate nice girls which reflects on Yui Yuigahama. * Orimoto is the first girl mentioned, to whom Hachiman officially confessed. The second being a fake confession to Hina Ebina. * Kaori is the only classmate from Hachiman's middle school made known to the series. * She is the first girl to officially go out with Hachiman and Hayato (in a double date) in the series (for Hachiman without any influence of Komachi). * The double date marks the first and only time of social suicide of Hayama which both Hayama and Hachiman are not happy of it. * Orimoto is the first girl to buy Hachiman a drink.(Volume 9) while the second being Yukino (Volume 10.5). * Orimoto was the final person to push Hachiman into his loner and hateful mindset. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaihin Sougou High school